1. Field of the Invention. The invention relates to a body structure for a floor of a motor vehicle body.
2. Description of the Related Art. DE 10 2006 025 816 A1 discloses a floor structure for a motor vehicle body. The floor structure has a planar sandwich component at least in one load-bearing region. The sandwich component has a metal foam between two metal sheets. Furthermore, DE 94 09 059.9 U1 discloses a profile strip for loading space floors of transport vehicles. The profile strip has an open, undercut anchoring groove with an inverted T profile in which connection members of straps or locking beams are fixed.
It is the object of the invention to create a body structure for a floor of a motor vehicle body with sandwich components that have stability in all directions and additionally have a sound-absorbing effect.